wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This timeline presents an ordered list of the major events that have shaped the Krosmoz, and more specifically the World of Twelve. For a detailed record of events, please visit their related articles. Primordial Age (Genesis to -211) *Year unknown. Creation of the Krosmoz by the goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon's dance. *Year unknown. The first ten gods appear and settle on the Ingloriom plane, leaving the Shustuft Crust to the ten Demons, and Incarnam as a neutral plane. *Year unknown. Eliatrope and the Great Dragon give birth to the first six Eliatropes and their Dragon twins. *-11000. The Mechasms arrive on the Eliatrope planet and the two cultures coexist peacefully. *-10201. Qilby steals the Eliacube, heart of Orgonax, the youngest Mechasm. The first war between Eliatropes and Mechasms begins. *-10200. Eliatrope children are hidden in a different dimension and the council escapes aboard their ship Zinit. *-10170. The surviving Eliatropes colonize the future World of Twelve. They name their colony Vili. The Zinit is hidden under Mount Zinit. *-10100. The patriarch Chibi names Yugo as the new king. *-10000. Qilby reactivates the Eliacube and Orgonax locates the Eliatropes. Qilby and Shinonome battle the council, and he loses his left arm to Phaeris. Yugo and Adamai lock him in the White Dimension but die in the conflict; Glip and Baltazar send the children to Emrub while Nora and Efrim deal with Orgonax. Events of Islands of Wakfu. *-8000. Rushu eliminates the other nine original demons, including Mongrelamus who had been hiding on the future World of Twelve, and controls the entire Shustuft Crust. *-8000. Osamodas discovers the planet that saw the last days of the Eliatropes and Mongrelamus – it is now a barren husk, devoid of Wakfu. His Dragons recreate life on the planet and he is joined by the other gods, who name it World of Twelve. *-8000. Rushu signs a pact with the gods, preventing him from ever leaving the Shustuft Crust, and begins recruiting souls on Incarnam for his army of Shushus. *-7500. New souls emerge from Incarnam and populate the World of Twelve. *-1111. Birth of Goultard, demi-god son of Iop. Events of Goultard Bazar. *-211. Sadida creates ten dolls to seduce the ten primordial Dragons (children of Osamodas' Dragons), so that they will lay the Dofus that will serve to ensure the world's harmony. Six of them succeed: the six Primordial Dofus are laid and the Age of the Dofus begins. Age of the Dofus (-211 to 789) *0. Based on the primordial Dofus's pulsations, Xelor creates his Clock; time can now be measured in months, days, hours, minutes, etc., and each slice is maintained by a guardian (Protectors of the months, Hour Demons). *3. Dathura, one of Sadida's dolls, leaves the Dragon Aguabrial and seeks to become human. *10. Djaul creates an Ondine to seduce Aguabrial, hoping to obtain a Dofus for his king Rushu. A Turquoise Dofus is created, but his plan backfires; Bolgrot is born and the world's harmony is broken. *~10. The sages create a brotherhood of guardians to protect the Primordial Dofus. *10. On Descendre 31, Djaul kills Solar to prolong the month of Descendre. *11. Sacrier ascends to Ingloriom and the world is named World of Eleven until Pandawa also ascends (year unknown, by the fifth or sixth century) – it then becomes the World of Twelve. *11. Silvosse defeats Djaul, putting an end to the Endless Winter. *12. Karibd and Silar's parents die; they discover a book of Eliatrope science. * ~17. The Soft Oak saves Feuille the Sadida. Events of DOFUS Monster: Le Chêne Mou. *20. Karibd and Silar manage to create a portal leading to the Shustuft Crust; Rushu recruits them. *24. Lukryh Leuk is possessed by Celui dont on tait le nom and becomes Hyrkul. Rushu grants him immortality. Events of Hyrkul le Tendancieux. *24. Thanks to Karibd and Silar's portal, one thousand of Rushu's demons invade the World of Twelve, but they are driven back in part thanks to Dark Vlad, one of Goultard's alternate personalities brought forth by the death of Algathe. *24. Djaul and Brumaire create the city of Brakmar for Rushu. *25. Jiva becomes the new protector of Javian. *25. Jiva, Menalt and Pouchecot erect Bonta to oppose Brakmar. *25. Shadofang reaches Forfut Village. *26. Hyrkul the Tendentious leads the Brakmarian army against Bonta but is defeated by Ulgrude in the first battle of the Crimson Dawn. Both cities are ruined, but an anomaly in Xelor's Clock causes them to return to their former state. *26. Ulgrude becomes the new protector of Martello, replacing Menalt. * 47. Ulgrude declares his love to Jiva. * 68. Silvosse, protector of Flovor, turns lumberjacks into Abraknydes. * 125. Silouate, protector of Aperirel, ruins fields and farms. * 127. Rosal, protector of Maysial, cures Silouate. *130. Bolgrot is on a rampage, but Rykke Errel befriends him and convinces him to calm down. Later, torn by their love for Helsephine, they kill each other and the six Primordial Dofus are found inside Bolgrot's carcass; the sages decide to separate the eggs and return them to their guardians. *132. Djaul impersonates Xelor to capture Jiva and prolongs Descendre for the second time. Ulgrude, madly in love with her, goes to her rescue. Jiva is freed, but neither Ulgrude nor Djaul truly wins the confrontation. * 132. Dardondakal the Primordial Dragon is killed by Hyrkul. *134. Raval, protector of Septangel, creates the clan of the Rogues. * 135. Bonta and Brakmar disappear. * ~207. Events of DOFUS Monster: Le Dragon Cochon. * 305. Crail the Feca joins the Brotherhood of the Guardians of the Primordial Dofus. * ~310. Crail battles Dark Vlad and takes a Primordial Dofus from him. *318. Kerub Crepin, Ecaflip adventurer, aided by his friend Crocosec, must help King Abrazif save his kingdom from a great invasion of Rats, using fragments of the souls of the four elemental Shushus. Events of Kerubim comics 1 and 2. * 320. Homar Chérif is adopted by a loving family. * 330. Homar Chérif becomes evil. * 337. Issering le Bricoleur kills count Saverne and adopts his five sons. Events of DOFUS Monster: Le Chevalier Noir. * 345. Issering creates the Tormentor. * 348. Ténèbre becomes the Chevalier Noir. *350. Crail the Feca becomes the guardian of the Crimson Dofus, and his former pupil Vil Smisse attempts to steal it from him, but the egg is nowhere to be found; the old man's grandson Arty takes over the role of guardian and becomes friends with Vald, another of Goultard's alternate personalities. DOFUS Manga begins. * 390. Birth of Joris, on Descendre 32. * ~390. Kerub Crepin adopts Joris. *397. Kerub Crepin is retired and runs a shop, living with his adopted son Joris. Current-time events of Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar. *400. Joris is confronted by Julith, who threatens to destroy Bonta. Events of Dofus Book I: Julith. * ~417. Events of Pandala. * 497. Amakna is invaded by Dreggons. *505. Esra'Ruoy'Dnim invades the World of Twelve, breaking Rushu's pact for the second time, and attempts to find a few Dofus while enslaving Amaknians to do the research, without much success. *512. Allister is visited by the goddess Feca. He creates the world's first guild, Allister's Guild, and they defeat Esra'Ruoy'Dnim thanks to his ruse. * 513. Esra'Ruoy'Dnim is bound by the Heads for no Tails shackles. * 536. Allister becomes king. *550. On Frigost Island, Count Harebourg creates a clepsydra that allows him to extend the duration of days and draws undesirable attention from Jiva and Djaul. * 552. Using the Ice Dofus, Djaul curses Frigost Island with an unending winter. * 555. Count Harebourg becomes mad and stops time on Frigost. * 614. Fallanster reaches Astrub to hide the Heads for no Tails. * ~627. Events of DOFUS Monster: Nomekop le Crapoteur. *634. The Guardians of the Primordial Dofus discover that they have been stolen by some of the most powerful creatures in the world, such as the Dragon Pig, the Minotoror and Dark Vlad. *634. The Wabbits invade Lenald Island on Descendre 15. *634. Dofus MMORPG begins. * 635. Events of DOFUS Quest: Les Mains d'Eniripsa. *635. Pandawa Island is discovered by the inhabitants of the mainland and the goddess's power increases with the reach of her cult. *635. On Otomai Island, Otomai inadvertently creates Ogrest during experiments involving Ogrines. * Year unknown. Ogrest meets Dathura, brings her back to life and falls in love with her. He promises to obtain the Primordial Dofus that would allow her to become human. * ~635. A second Crimson Dawn takes place between Bonta and Brakmar. *636. With the help of Vil Smisse and Lethaline Sigisbul, Esra'Ruoy'Dnim escapes from Astrub's prison and hides in the tower of Gisgoul. * 636. Disappearance of Lethaline Sigisbul. Events of DOFUS Arena. * 637. Events of DOFUS Monster: Zatoïshwan. *640. Frigost Island is rediscovered. * 640. Events of DOFUS Monster: Brumen Tinctorias. *640. N jumps through a dimensional rift and ends up on Sakai Island. [retconned] * 640. The Queen of Thieves is crowned. * ~647. Events of DOFUS Monster: Firefoux. * ~689. Foggernauts discover Stasis and the Crimson Claw Archipelago. Events of WAKFU: Steamers. * ~750. Birth of Noximilian Colxen. * ~770. Birth of Ruel Stroud and Alibert. * 788. Ogrest begins his search for the Primordial Dofus. *789. Ogrest has secured all six Primordial Dofus and is confronted by the gods, who fear the power he has accumulated. He defeats the gods and Dathura falls to the abyss under mysterious circumstances; driven mad by his grief, his begins to cry on the top of Mount Zinit; Ogrest's Chaos has begun. * 789. End of the Age of the Dofus. The Wakfu Era begins. Wakfu Era (789 to present) *789. Noximilian Colxen finds the Eliacube and is left behind by his family. He loses them to the floods and becomes Nox. * 789. In Amakna, king Allister drowns. * 865. Events of WAKFU Heroes: Percimol. * 955. Birth of Kriss la Krass. *961. Kabrok meets Miranda and defeats an old rival, becoming the new Black Crow in the process. Events of WAKFU Heroes: Le Corbeau Noir. * 964. Birth of Evangelyne. * 965. Birth of Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. * ~965. Birth of Cleome. * 965. Events of WAKFU Heroes: Justice. * 968. Birth of Amalia Sheran Sharm. *969. The Emerald Eliatrope Dofus hatches and Yugo and Adamai are reborn; Grougaloragran entrusts the Enutrof Alibert with the baby after a first encounter with Nox and takes Adamai to Oma Island. * 969. Events of Boufbowl. * 969. Wakfu MMORPG begins. *972. Poupo Mongrovejo becomes Governor of Nao the Great. * 975. Events of Les Larmes de Sang. *979. Remington Smisse and Grany Smisse have their first encounter with Ush Galesh, leading to Grany being turned into a Bow Meow; events of Remington (comics). *979. Maskemane is hunted by Kouto Smisse's men for his masks; events of Maskemane (comics). * 980. Ogrest (OVA) (Alibert tells the story to Yugo). *980. Events of Wakfu Raiders (in a parallel universe). *981. Wakfu season 1 begins. Yugo's quest begins, leading to his first encounter with his Dragon twin Adamai and Grougaloragran, the creation of the Brotherhood of the Tofu, and their confrontation with Nox in the Sadida kingdom; the Eliacube is retrieved. * 981. Events of WAKFU Heroes: Shak Shaka and WAKFU novels. *982. Black Ink and Elaine Narrowsmith complete the repairs on their first ship and begin their pirate activities while Governor Poupo Mongrovejo is fighting back the remains of piracy in the Eaux Tièdes; events of Tangomango comics. *982. Wakfu season 2 begins. Yugo and Adamai try to use the Eliacube and accidentally release Qilby, who had been trapped in another dimension for millenia. The Brotherhood of the Tofu leaves on a quest to find his Dofus in the Crimson Claw Archipelago; aided by Qilby, Rushu invades the World of Twelve again but is driven back by the emerging Sufokians and Goultard, who reveals that he has become the new Iop god; Qilby is defeated by Yugo and imprisoned anew, and the Eliatrope children are discovered in a dimension without time, protected by the Dragon Baltazar. * 982. Events of WAKFU: Les Kamas de la soif. *983. Events of WAKFU Manga. Jiva interrupts Yugo and Adamai's birthday party and demands the six Eliatrope Dofus; Yugo and his friends fight back, but Jiva kills Phaeris the Dragon and kidnaps the reincarnated Grougaloragran and Chibi. Aided by Joris and the Knights Justice, the Brotherhood of the Tofu has no choice but to go on a hunt for the Dofus. *983. Events of Tangomango 3. *988/989?. Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove and Yugo attack Ogrest on Mount Zinit after a new crisis threatens the Sadida kingdom and nearly forces Amalia Sheran Sharm into a marriage of convenience with Count Harebourg. Ogrest is finally rid of his madness through his father Otomai's intervention, but Adamai leaves the Brotherhood of the Tofu in response to his brother's rashness. Tristepin is revealed to be the reincarnation of the God Iop but entrusts Goultard, returned from the Shustuft Crust, with the godly powers and responsibilities. Events of the Wakfu OVAs The Ice Throne, Ush and Dragon Mountain. Sources *http://krosmoz.com Timeline 1 - Primordial.jpg|Studio timeline 1 Timeline 2 - Dofus.jpg|Studio timeline 2 Timeline 3 - Wakfu.jpg|Studio timeline 3 Category:History